A New Beginning
by SuperDuck123
Summary: ﻿Sydney is the happiest she has ever been in her life with her new boyfriend and her fresh new start at the life she had always wanted, but will it last? This is a very fluffy fic and it has very little plot at first but if you stay with me it gets there!
1. As it ends

Summary: Sydney is the happiest she has ever been in her life with her new boyfriend and her

fresh new start at the life she had always wanted, but will it last? This is a very fluffy fic and it has very little plot at first but if you stay with me it gets there!

Time Line: This takes place right after the fall of SD-6 and then goes AU.

Rated: PG-13 for now I don't think it will be even be PG-13 but I just want to be safe let me know if it should be something else.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own alias or anything related to the show. That would all go to JJ, ABC, and anyone else I might of missed.

A/N: ok this is my very first fic EVER so PLEASE let me know what you really think by reviewing, thanks!

Here's what you need to know...first Francie is still alive and was never double. Second Will is still living in L.A. and is dating Francie, he also knows about what Sydney and Michael really do and is an analyst for the CIA.

OK so here is the story I just have to say thank to Jenna, Kit and Emily for encouraging me to post this Thank you all!

CHAPTER 1- As it ends

V. POV

AMAZING!

The only word to describe the way I feel right now. As I stand here I am oblivious to the world around me. I am no longer in the dark, dank, basement offices of SD-6, there are no longer hundreds of CIA officers walking around me. All of that started to melt away the moment I saw her standing there in the rubble. The only thing I saw was the look on her face, it was a look of confusion, accomplishment, pride and guilt, but as soon as she spotted me standing there simply staring at her, all the angous inside her eyes shift and all I see in her eyes is me. Now as I stand here with her tightly in my arms with er lips on mine and her body flush against mine all I know. I all breath, all I think is her...Sydney Bristow, sweet, loving, funny, Sydney. The world around us not longer excites and we are now in out own little paradise. As I pull away slightly, for as much as I wish we could just not breath right now I know we must, so I rest my forehead against her's not ready to let her go just yet. As her breathing evens out, that bright, beautiful smile spreads across her face. Her eyes are still closed and I am just watching her. I can't tell you how many times I have imagined this moment, Ok so maybe in my dreams we weren't surrounded by CIA agents and we weren't standing in the sub-level basement which uses to be SD-6. The office she spent so many hours at, the office were she had to see that evil man Sloane, the office that killed her fiancé and change her life forever.

As her eyes slowly flutter open they are filled with tears that glaze over her beautiful brown eyes and as soon as her eyes meet mine the tears start to run soon her flush cheeks. I relecticlly pull back a little more to fully look at this amazing woman in front of me. Slowly I move my hand from the small of her back up to her face to wipe away the tears, at this action that smile on her face gets bigger if that is at all possible. I relecutling break the comfortable silence ans speak, knowing she needs to get out of her. Softly I say her name.

"Syd."

"Ya" she whispers back almost to quite I do not hear it, but feel it from her body still pressed against mine.

"Let's get you out of here ok." At this she has no words but simply mods her head slightly.

As I put my hand back on her lower back I lead her out the door to the rows of black SUV's were we see Weiss waiting by one. We head over and without words we climb in and she snuggles up beside me with her head on my shoulder.

When we pull back into the rotunda I lead her to my car with her hand squeezing mine as if she is hanging on for dear life, and in a way she is. Her world is now flipped upside down once again.

S. POV

As he opens the door for me I don't hesitate to climb in I trust this man with my life. He reaches over me to buckle my seatbelt for me and I am so grateful for Vaughn. Up to this point I think I have been in total shock, but as this moment it hits me I realize all I ever need is him in my life and everything will be ok. When the car starts it startles me I had not even noticed that he had moved, for I was lost in my thoughts about the wonderful man sitting her beside me, always beside me. I know I need to sleep, but I also know I cant go home like this for Francie and Will are there and as Will would understand, Francie would not. That's when I look over at him and the streets around us and realize he does not even know where I live and this is defiantly not the way to my house.


	2. In my dreams

Chapter 2-In my dreams

S. POV

As my gaze lands back on him I want to ask him the question that is now weighing on my mind, and as soon as I open my mouth to speak I realize that I don't care were we are heading because I know he will be there and I will be safe as long as I am with him. After all he is my garden angle. He must see my mouth open then quickly shut because he glances over at me before returning his eyes back to the road and asking...

"Syd, you ok?"

"Ya" I say as I find my hand taken by his free one. "Where are we going?" I ask not really caring as long as he is with me. Sometimes its scary how much I need him, I've never needed anyone this much.

"If its ok, I was going to take you to my house because I didn't think you would want Francie and Will asking you a million questions tonight, and plus I didn't know where you live anyway."

At this I give a small laugh and I see his eye brows shoot up in wonder.

"What?"

"Nothing I was just thinking the same thing earlier."

Fifteen minutes later we pull up to a extravagant looking apartment building. As I sit there staring at it he reaches my side of the car and helps me out. When we reach the door he pauses and looks over at me with this slightly embarrassed look on his hansom face.

"What" I ask fully amused nothing I was just thinking that you have never seen where I live before and with the past couple of weeks the way they were I have not had time to clean my house."

I just laugh at him and lean against the doorframe inexcision.

"Well then am I going to have to stand out here all night of are you going to let me in?"

Is it just me or can he put people in a better mood. Every time something Brings me down I feel uplifted just by his presents. With out farther hesitation he pushes open the door and on his way past me he grabs my hand and leads me inside. Once inside he turns me around and gives me a short, sweet kiss that lingers on my lips. Then leads me to the couch and disappears into the dark. When he returns he sits beside me handing me a glass of water.

"Syd, do you want anything to eat of some coffee?"

"Ya coffee would be nice."

"K did you want to take a shower and get out of those heavy clothes?" He asks shyly.

That is when I look down and see I am still dresses in my full body armor suite as is he.

"Ok, but I don't really have any other clothes." I point out

"I have some you can wear, just follow me madam.'

And with that he is standing in front of me with his hand out. Taking his hand he leads me down the hall to his bedroom where he let's go of my hand, only to return with a handful of clothes and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bathrooms though there and you will find towels and everything else in there also."He says pointing to a closet by the bathroom door and with that he leaves me standing in his room.

When I return to the livingroom he is sitting there with two cups of coffee.

"Hey"

"Hey, how was your shower? Do the clothes fit ok?"

"Ya thanks"

"No problem, actually you look really cute in my clothes."he says with adoring eyes and I know he means it. This man is constantly amazing me.

"Ya really...thanks"

"Come here I got coffee." he teases with a wink.

"O really, is that al you have for me?" I ask as I walk over to sit next to him.

"Nope, not if you want something else especially me."he says playfully as he pulls me down onto his lap and covers my lips with his own as his hands fall around my waist pulling me closer to him. It seems I can't get enough of this man and I would love to slay this way forever but my feet are freezing so as we break away slightly our foreheads resting against each other's I grin and can't help but tell him.

"Well that was nice but my feet are cold."

He laughs and stands up then walks to his bedroom only to returns with a pair of tall, black socks.

V. POV

As I re-enter the room and take one look at Sydney my heart breaks. Tears are running down her cheeks and she has her cell phone in her hands. Slowly I sit down next to her but she looks away to her hands avoiding my gaze.

"Syd...hey what's wrong? who was that on the phone?" I ask my voice full of concern and worry for her, only now does she look at me and my heart breaks even more for her, if that is possible. I can't stand this, to see the woman I love in so much pain

" Vaughn can we talk about it later? I just want to go to sleep right now."

"Ya sure baby...come on." I help her up and lead her back to my room where I pull down the covers for her. As I am about to leave the room I hear her soft voice hit my ears, and my heart stops completely when I hear her request.

"Will you stay with me...please?" How could I ever refuse her anything I think as I respond.

"Sure" I say as I climb into my bed by her side. She turns to face me and raps her arms around me holding me close to her. It is not until I am sure she is asleep that I allow my self to join her in my dreams.


	3. Phone calls and early morning breakfast ...

Chapter 3-Phone calls and early morning breakfast chats. Part 1

S. POV

As I open my eyes I am greeted with the sight that had been in my dreams for the past year. My head is resting on his chest and as I trace patterns there with my fingers over the soft fibers of his t-shirt I know this is where I belong and I always want to wake up with him by my side, but is it to early to be thinking things like this? I am pulled out of my thoughts by the pleasant felling of his lips on my forehead.

"Hey" I say softly looking up to meet his memorizing green eyes.

"Hey beautiful did you sleep good?"

"Best night of sleep in my life" I say shyly but wanting him to know I am thankful for him just being here for me.

"Me too" he replies with the biggest grin on his face I have ever seen. With that he leans down and hisses me sweetly at first but as I turn over to my front to lay on his chest the kiss deepens and before I know it we are making out on his bed like a couple of teenagers. God I have not felt like this since I was with Danny, and with that guilty thought we break to come up for air. When I look down at him I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, and he just pulls me into a tight hug. How does he always know what to say or not to say to make me feel better?

V. POV

As we come up for air I see tears clouding her beautiful brown eyes and I can tell she does not want to talk about it by the look she gives me, so I just pull her down into a hug as she starts to cry. Rocking our bodies slightly and whispering words of comfort to her, her cries die down and after a few minutes I decide to change the subject for now.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ya" I hear her muffled reply against my chest

"Come on" I help her up and lead her to the kitchen hand and hand.

As we eat, we eat in silence but our eyes speak a million word to each other. Words of care, and reassurance that all will be ok. Finishing breakfast, that is if you can call it that at 11:00, I feel its time we talk about the past 24 hours, so I tuning to face her I take her hand and begin softly.

"Syd, who was that, that called last night? It got you pretty upset."

"O. Umm it was my dad" her answer comes out slow and shaky.

"Well, if you don't mined me asking what did he have to say?" I know I am being nosie but that call got her upset and I hate to see Sydney like that.

"He just wanted to know if I was ok and then he asked me where I was, so I told him I was at your house with you." she finishes with a sly grin.

"O so I take it he did not approve am I right?"

"No, not exactly." She says with a that laugh that makes me fall for her even more ever time I hear it.

"Well I am sorry for coming between you and your father. I know how much you want him in your life again."

I am not, Vaughn, you have nothing to be sorry for. You know as well as I do, me being here is not what is keeping my dad out of my life, there are thousands of other reasons, this is just an excuse for him, and as much I just want the dad I never had growing up I would not trade being here for any of that. He had his chance to be in my life, now its your's ok."

"Ok" I say quietly and before the words even finishes falling from my mouth, sh is sitting in my lap with her head on my shoulder hugging me tightly again like last night.

"Syd" I say into her hair "what do you want to do today? I talked to Kendall and I have the rest of the week off and you have a whole week and a half off seeing how its only Tuesday."

"Really?"she asks this with such a childish tone in her voice that I cant help but smile at her.

"Really"

"Well then... let's go out somewhere."

"Okay." I reply slowly for she has a smirk on her face and I am not sure at this moment what she is thinking.

"Where do you want to go then Syd?"

"Any where really...I just want to be seen with you in public...you know now that we can and all."She finises with the biggest grin on her face that brings out those dimples I love so much.

"O, I see ... so now you are just using me to show off to the world hemm?"

"No I just want to go out side with you and not have to hide."

The way she says this, so defensively, makes me laugh at her.

"I know Syd, ok let's get dressed and take a walk maybe go to a movie or something, how does that sound?"

"Good but Vaughn just like last night I don't have any clothes, what am I suppose to wear?" At this statement my mind wonders and she must see the grin on my face, my guess is its hard to miss.

S. POV

As I finish my question this misgives grin appears on his face and I am suddenly aware of what he is thinking so I decide to have a little fun with this...

"What is that smirk for Mrs. Vaughn?" Now his face is flush.

"Um...nothing...I was just thinking."

"About what? Do you have a solution to my problem or and I not suppose to wear anything on out little adventure out?" By now his cheeks are fire-engine red.

"Umm...yes I have a solution and yes you are going to be wearing clothes. Why don't we go to your place so you can talk to Francie and Will and let them know your ok. Then you can also get some clothes and whatever else you want to do, how does that sound, missy?"

"Good but you will come in with me right...I mean I can't face Francie on my own."

"Ya sure Syd, I am here for you, you know that right?"Just then my smile gets even bigger.

"Ya I know thanks." We are just staring at each other right now and I am sure we look like a couple of clowns with these smiles on our faces.

"What?" he asks the wonderment present in his voice

"Nothing" I lie

"Syd?" Wow he always know when I am lying to him and that never ceases to amaze me. Although I too can read him like an open book, so I don't know why I am so shocked that he knows somethings up.


	4. Phone calls and early morning breakfast ...

A/N: This is not my favorite chapter but I think that its gets better. Sorry it took me so long to update but I was working on a new fic. Next update should be next week. But I don't know if it will be this fic, my other one or both. Hope you enjoy! Oh and I am looking for a beta so if you are interested e-mail me at thanks. THANKS SO MUCH TO KIT you really saved me! Ill send you some Carmel ;) Lizzy

**Chapter 4**- phone calls and early morning breakfast chats - part 2

"Syd?" Wow he always know when I am lying to him and that never ceases to amaze me. Although I too can read him like an open book, so I don't know why I am so shocked that he knows some things up.

S. POV

"Um...well...I was just thinking Francie is going to totally freak out when I bring you inside."

"Why?"

"Because...well she kind of knows who you are and she is going to think something happened between us, if you know what I mean." Now my cheeks are sure to be bright red and I am looking at my hands now as he speaks.

"And how would she know who I am and why would she think something happened, Syd?" He questions with an all knowing tone. With a loud sigh I answer truthfully...well almost truthfully.

"Because I may have told her that there was this hot guy at work who I have a crush on."

"O, So just maybe...and a hot guy, really? But just a crush...I though you said he was hot Syd." he teases and I cant help but laugh

"Ok, ok, you win Mr. Vaughn yes I did tell her about a guy, and yes he is hot... but no its not just a crush." I finish with an all serous tone.

"Well then I guess we have something in common then, because there is this really hot girl at my office and my best friend swears that her and I are up to something, even though I keep telling him there's nothing going on.'

"Well good to know that you think I am really hot and that Eric thinks were up to something, as you say."

"Who said any thing about you?" he says with this wild grin on his face.

"Ha ha ha very funn..." but my words are cut off by his lips on mine and I find myself again in his lap with my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

"Syd, you're the only one for me." he says with our foreheads still pressed together and out lips brushing against one another's as he talks. I then decide I love when we talk this close to each other, to feel his breath on my face sends chills sown my spin, when I pull back more to fully look at him, we are both grinning like fools. We just sitting there together, me still on his lap, just looking at each other till he breaks the silence that was surrounding us.

"K, let me get ready, then we can go to your house k?" He gently slides me off his lap and gives me one last quick kiss as he stands and heads off to his bedroom.

V. POV

As I leave Sydney in my dinning room and walk back to my bedroom I am excited, not only is she now in my house, I am going to finally meet her friends, see her house and the best part of the last few days is I can now call her my girlfriend. With that thought I stop dead in my tracks and at this point I am glad to see I have made it to my room, because I am sure my face paled and it would have surly been noticed by Sydney. It was with my last thought about Sydney now being my girlfriend that made me stop and think. 'Dose she consider herself my girlfriend and me her boyfriend?' I never really asked her, I guess I just assumed.. Now as I get ready these are the only thoughts going through my head. As I finish and walk out of my room I relies I need to ask Sydney Bristow to be my girlfriend and that puts the biggest smile on my face. Then again what if she says no. what do I do then, as I enter the room uneasily and see Syd smiling at me I gain some confidence but she must sense my uneasiness because her smile has lessened ans she asks in a worried tone

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I hope" I reply as I walk over to her, and take her hand in my to lead her to the couch.

"Syd, I want to ask you something ok?"

"Ya...ok" I can tell by the way she draws the words out that she is preparing for the worst, so I put my best smile on and continue.

"No. Syd don't worry it's nothing bad...it's about us." Now her dimples have returned to her smile, and the light back to her eyes

"O, please tell."

"Ok, well don't laugh"

"K, but why would I laugh at something about us Vaughn?"

"Ok, well I was just thinking about us...and well...Syd I wanted to ask...I mean...I don't know what you think..."

"Vaughn, your rambling what is it?" she asks slightly amused

"O, Ya sorry...um well are you...I mean will you be my girlfriend?" I finally get out and I am nervous with what her answer will be, but it only takes a second before she speaks again.

S. POV

"Well for one you're cute when you ramble and two I would love to be your girlfri..." my words are cut short once again bu his lips on mine, and as the kiss deepens I have two thoughts, 'first I wonder why he was so nervous, and my second thought is that he is the first one I have loved...hell dated since Danny.' Now your foreheads are resting together, and my eyes are still closed, for if I open them I know the tears will fall. I may not work for SD-6 any more, but Sloane is still out there and I could not bare to lose Vaughn as well. He must feel the single tear rolling down my cheek because he is now wiping it off with his thumb.

"Syd, honey what's wrong? I did not mean to make you cry."

"No, no it's ok...I am ok" I try to reassure him, even thought I know it wont work.

"No your not, tell me what's wrong, and don't lie to me remember can tell." This gets a small laugh out of me but then when I look back into his eyes I lose total control. He just hugs me tighter and lets me cry. When I calm down he asks again to please tell him what's wrong.

"I can't...lose you too Vaughn...I need you.." I chock out between sobs. Even though I did not mention anything about Danny, of Sloane I know he knows what I mean, and I expect to see something resembling pity, sorrow, regret...anything but what I see when he takes my face in his hands to make me meet his eyes, but all I see is...Love?

"I know your scared Syd, but remember I already know what you do, I do it too. I know

how to fight in this life, how to survive. I am always expecting, Danny wasn't aware of what to expect Syd. It's ok, I am never going to leave you of lose you ok. Syd, it scares me too, but I am not scared for me. I am scared for you...I can't lose you either, alright, you mean to much to me already.

By now tears are rolling down my face again and dare I say I see tears in his eyes also. That only makes me love this man more, which I thought was impossible.

"Alright" he whispers again.

"Ok" is all I can say right now.

"Syd your not going to lose me, even if you wanted me to go. I will ALWAYS be here for

you."

"Thank you, and I would never want you to leave me."

"I know" as he says this he pulls me back to him and kisses me lightly on the lips. He then just holds me tight for several minutes. I can't tell you how long we stayed that way but, when he pulled away slightly he was grinning form ear to ear, while he wiped the rest of my tears off of my face he whispers

"So you ready to go see Francie and Will. I really want to see your place." this also makes me grin, Michael Vaughn is going to meet my friends, see my house and I don't have to keep him a secret form my friends anymore. How many times have I dreamt that we could just be seen together. I still can't believe this.

"Ya I am ready, let's go...I really want you to meet my friends."

"Well good because I really want to meet them, well I've meet Will but...come on let's go." With that we both walk out the front door hand in hand.

TBC... PLEASE review and let me know what you think. Next is them going to Syd and Francie's place.


	5. meet the friends

A/N: OK after a long wait her is chapter 5. Thanks to Emily and Kit with your help on beating this for me. hugs Hope you enjoy and please R&R Lizzy

P.S. I know the title is cheeses but I am not good with this stuff.

Thanks to all my Reviewers...

alias-sydney93001- thanks em for helping me with this chapter and I love your reviews keep them coming 0:)

aliasobsessed89- I got all your reviews now YAY lol hope I get the next one too.

lec- Thanks SOO much, your review made my day. I hope you continue to like the plot and please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think.

Chapter 5- Meet the Friends.

S. POV

The car ride was silent as we made our way to my house. We are holding hands again, and our intertwined hands rest on my thigh. Once there he just looks as me and smiles. At least one of us isn't nervous.

V. POV

In the car we do not talk I am still in shock by the last few day's events. One day, I don't know if we will ever be able to be together, and now here I am about to enter her entire world.

"Ready?" I ask when I see her staring out the window towards her house.

"Yeah. Sorry I just can't believe this."

"I know me either...but let's go."

We exit the car and I reclaim her hand as mine while walking towards the door. As she opens the door I am excited and scared all at the same time. I can tell she feels the same way as well.

"Francie!" she yells as soon as she spots her friend sitting on the couch with Will. She drops my hand and goes to hug her shocked friend. Francie is looking at me as Will walks over to shake my hand.

"Hey man, good to see you again." he says

"Hey Will, what's going on?"

"Nothing much...so umm well I don't mean to be rude but how come you're here?" he whispers.

"Oh yeah umm well I think Syd should tell you the details later, but we are no longer in that danger."

At this point Sydney decides to lead Francie over to me. Switching from Fran's arm to mine she introduces us.

"Francie this is Michael Vaughn, my boyfriend." At this last part she looks up at me and winks. The dimpled smile also comes out, which always makes mine appear.

"Hello Francie, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally put a face with a name."

"Hello Michael, same here. So you have been the one keeping our girl out all night hun.."

"Told you so." is the next, words I hear from Sydney's mouth. Now we are both laughing and her roommates are staring at us.

"Umm...well Fran sorry to break it to you...but nothing has happened." she replies to a noticeably disappointed Francie, as she moves closer to me, and I pull her in front of me with my arms coming to rest around her waist. When she leans back into me, it just feels so normal. I have never been one for public affection, although I have never been this comfortable with a girl before now. In my mind Syd is already my whole life.

"Well, now Syd I wouldn't say nothing." I add with a wink to her.

"Yeah that's true, but you know what I mean Vaughn."

"Hey Syd, why do you keep calling him Vaughn? Isn't his name Michael?" even though she asks it to be a joke I feel Syd tense a little, so I find a lie for her. I now realize what her life is like, and I am sorry she has to live in lies. Now I am just another lie for her to feed her friends, but I will never let our love be a lie.

"Well we have worked together for a year and a half so I think it's job associated, right Syd?"

"Umm yeah, hey Fran I just come by to change and then we're going out for the night ok?"

As she starts to walk away from me she grabs my hand and pulls me with her toward what I can only assume to be her bedroom. When we enter she let's go of my hand and walks over to her dresser. As she starts to pull out some clothes, I just sit on the edge of her bed and watch her. It seems I can't take my eyes off of her.

"Nice room" I say as she turns and walks back towards me.

"Thanks, so what do you think of my friends... I told you Francie would say something. I mean look at me, I am wearing your clothes." Now she is standing in front of me and my hands are once again attracted to her hips and her's to my hair.

"I like them, well I know Will but I like Francie also. You'll have to take me to her restaurant one day...hey Syd, I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asks with concern evident in her voice.

"Sorry you have to lie all the time to your friends and everyone else."

"Oh," is all she says before adverting her gaze away from mine. "That's not your fault. Thanks for covering me with the whole Vaughn thing...Well I am going to shower and get ready. You can stay in here or go talk to them if you want."

With that she turns and walks out. I look around her room once, now that she is not here to distract me, before heading out to where Francie and Will are sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys...so Syd went to take a shower..." I begin nervously

"Oh hey, come...sit" Francie offers with a pat of the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

It is at this moment that I notice how much alike Syd and Fran really are and I wonder what I was so nervous about to begin with.

"Thanks but I am fine." I replay as I take a seat. "So Syd tells me that you own your own restaurant?"

"Oh yeah...wait she told you that? Well yes I do, you should come by sometime."

And just like I can see in Francie's eyes I see something click in her mind, excitedly she turns to Will.

"Hey we should go on a double date with them Will...that way we can get to know Michael here better...wait a minute how do you know each other?" And there it is another lie.

"Well..." Will begins looking at me for help.

"Will stopped by to take Sydney out to lunch one day and we were introduced."

Thank god Syd picked this time to reappear, giving Francie no more time to ask another question. Sydney comes over and sits on my lap with the biggest smile on her face as we begin to talk to Francie and Will. We all talked for another hour and by the time we got up to leave we had plans for a double date next week at Francie's restaurant. Once outside the door I turn to Sydney, who is once again holding my hand with our fingers intertwined.

"So my lady were do you want to go now?"

"Well let's see...we could go to the pier, the beach, the observatory, a movie, or...ohhh we could go ice skating." she finishes a little out of breath, but her excitement is just that of a kid on Christmas morning. So I grant her wish, of course not before a little teasing.

"So I see you have given this no thought at all."

"Not one" she replies "what did you want to do?"

"Well how about we go skating?"

"Ok" she squeals while skipping off towards the car. This is the side of Sydney I have never seen, but the side I want to see everyday from here on out.

As I enter the car after helping her in our hands once again find each other's, a new habit of mine which I intend to never break. The car ride is silent except for the radio and her voice singing along to it.

Most say silence is uncomfortable and awkward, and with many other's I would have to agree that, that is true, however with Sydney that is not so. I feel like I have known her my whole life and in a way I have. I feel like I was reborn the day she walked into my office with that bozo red hair, on that October day.

A/N: ok so what did you think? next chapter is them ice skating and I think it's a fun chapter (at least it was fun to write.) PLEASE REVIEW! it really does help me to figure out what to keep and what to take out (and it will make my day :) )


	6. chapter6

V. POV

When we arrived I got of the car and after grabbing my own skates, I happen to have in my trunk, we walk in to the arena hand-in-hand.

"Ok...let's get you some skates' sweetie." I say kissing the side of her head and leading her over to the counter, where a young college kid stands. Heading off together skates in hand; I see the boy still staring at Sydney, my Syd, and I can't help but feel a little jealous. When she turns to grab my hand she see's something's off.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on...give me some credit I know you better then that."

"Fine...it's stupid though..."

"Vaughn" she says as she hits my arm.

"Alright, that guy behind the counter was checking you out, and I just didn't like it; that's all."

"Aw...that's cute your jealous." Even though I had come to that same conclusion, about me being jealous, I was not going to let her know that.

"No I am not, I just think its wrong you can't go out with out being hit on." I replay quite proud of myself for my speedy reply

"Well I still say your jealous, and apparently I can't go anywhere with out being hit on. Not even the CIA." she counters with a wink. By this point she is trying desperately to get her skates on and I can tell she is frustrated.

"Here let me." I say laughing as I get on my knees in front of her and take her foot to tie them up.

"Some great agent I make, can't even tie my own skates."

"Aw it's ok I still L...believe in you...come on let's go."

Wow I can't believe I almost told her I love her, and I do, but now is not the time to tell her. I know she knows what I was going to say and to tell you the truth I saw love reflecting in her eyes too. However I know she needs time and I am willing to wait my whole life for her.

S. POV

I can't believe he loves me after all I have put him thorough. I've turned his life upside down more then once, but here he is with me. The thing that scares me most is I would have said it back and meant it as much as him. However I don't need to hear the words right now. I only need to know they are true.

As we approach the ice I stop causing him to turn and look at me curiously.

"What's wrong, Syd?"

"Well I haven't really been skating since I was like 5." I respond shyly.

"Aw...that's ok I'll teach you again. It's just like ridding a bike; you'll see."

He then kisses my head gently and takes my hand, letting him drag me along.

"Come on baby I won't let you fall."

As much as I trust this man with my life, somehow I don't believe that I won't fall...he's never seen my attempt to ice skate before.

"You better not mister Vaughn...you maybe able to beat me on ice, but on land I can kick your ass." I tease and as we start heading towards the ice again I add.

"I like that you know."

"What the fact that you can kick my ass?" he questions laughingly

"No...you calling me baby." I say with a shy grin.

"Good because so do I." he says giving me that lopsided grin that I've learned is just for me.

By now we have reached the ice and he get's on first, then turns around to grab my outstretched hands. At first we just stand there me holding on to the rail with one hand and his hand with the other, both having death grips on there victims.

"Are we going to move or just stand here all day?" he teases.

The next hour is spent with him teaching me how to skate and a number of close calls, all of which he caught me on, until they cleared the ice to smooth it back out. As we head off he turns to me.

"See I told you I wouldn't let you fall...you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, I guess all thoughts Almost's don't count...and now I want to stay and watch the zambonie, if that's ok."

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" he asks amused.

"Yeah I do, why are you jealous again?" I tease with a wink.

"I was not jealous it's just not right!" he replies defensively

"Ok, ok, but can we watch it?"

"Yeah sure, then do you want to go back out, or are you done?"

"I am done...sorry I know you like the ice, but these skates hurt my feet and I am hungry."

"Ok, well let's watch the zambonie, get something to eat, and then maybe if you play your cards right you'll get a foot rub later." he says as he moves behind me and raps his arms around my waist, kissing the side of my neck.

V. POV

Later that night after going out to eat, we went back to her place, where we watched a movie with Will and Francie. Syd and I must have fallen asleep halfway though the movie because we spent the night on her couch. I must say I love the feeling of her sleeping in my arms.

The next day we went to the park, and had a picnic, her idea but the way. At the end of the day we found ourselves curled up together again, only on my couch this time. Where we once again fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

The rest of the week went but much in the same way. Going to the beach, the pier, and everywhere else she could think of. And every night falling asleep in each others arms.

On Friday night we had dinner with Will and Francie, where we all got to know each other better. Now here it is Monday morning...

"Vaughn...I don't want you to go...I am going to miss you." I hear Sydney childish plea's for me to stay coming from my bedroom. Looking though the open doorway I can see the puppy dog face she is giving me. It's not only cute, but very effective, so I've come to learn this week.

"I know I don't want to go to work, but I have to Syd." I say as I come out of my bathroom and return to my bed, pulling her back into my arms where she belongs.

"...but we haven't been apart in 5 days Vaughn and I don't have to work...what am I supposed to do?"

"Relax...read that book you were telling me you have been trying to read for like a mount...think of me." I add with a wink. "How do you think I feel I have to go to work knowing I am not going to get called away to our warehouse to see you. That's how I got through my days Syd. Plus I am going to have Weiss down my back because I've been avoiding his calls. For the record I am going to miss you too, but here." I say walking over to my dresser and pulling open the top drawer. Hiding the small metal object behind my back I make my way towards her.

"What is it?" she asks excitably. As I hand it over I explain...

A/N: ducks please don't hurt me, but why not take a guess at what it is while you are reviewing. 0;) lol Tell me what you tough of this chapter PLEASEEEEE. Even if you have never reviewed because I REALLY want to know what people though of this one. Oh and for those of you still with this fic its going to start to get agent-e but the fluff will still be there. Lizzy


	7. Chapter7

KIT IS THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! (thought you had to add this to your fic Liz ;))

A/N: OMG guys I am SOOOO SORRY that this took so long. Life's been crazy with school almost over teachers are giving like double the amount of homework and my arm had been bothering me lately and ...well its just been crazy. You'll be happy to know that I have a lot more written to this fic so its just a matter of me finding time to type. I was listing to Kelly Clarkson (miss independence) while I typed this and that song fits Syd's world perfectly (sorry just had to say that lol) also I was reading reviews again you all Rock my socks (and no kit I don't wear socks much but I don't hate them) any ways I'll respond to reviews and then on with the chapter...

-alias-sydney93001- I know I am evil but so did you...here's another cliffhanger 'cause you love them so much ;)

-Aliasobsessed89- umm you know me and my new made up words lol. Thanks for the review my equally filled caramel friend ;)

lec- sorry about the cliffhanger and that I took so long chapter thanks for your reviews keep them coming & yes they still work for the CIA they just have time off you'll see...

Guardian Angle 4- you! Your new! Welcome! yes I know I am bad and sorry for the long wait it will be faster this time. Keep reviewing please!

Chapter 7

V. POV

"What is it?" she asks excitedly. As I hand it over I explain...

"It's a key to my apartment, so you can lock up later If you leave as long as you are back here around 6, when I get off." I give her a kiss and head towards the door. However when I turn around again to steal one last look she's right behind me. "Oh and come dressed up. I am going to take you out somewhere nice tonight." With that we say our goodbyes and I leave for work, 10 minutes late already.

"Where have you been?" I hear behind me, the all to familiar voice

"Weiss leave me alone, I just got back let me get caught up on my work ok.:

"Well how about a beer tonight?'

"I can't I am...doing something..." I finish lamely

"With Sydney I am I right?"

"Come on man I will talk to you about it later...What's going on with the search for Sloane?"

"Oh, but you owe me a beer and an explanation tomorrow night." Weiss bargains.

"Fine"

"Good, we have a debriefing in like...3 minutes" he replies looking at his watch and walks away. I walk to my office (A/N: he has his own office like in S1) and put my briefcase down before joining the others in the conference room. There waits Jack, Kendall, Marshall, Dixon, Weiss and a few trainees, Carter, Darrell, and Jones. Kendall is the first to speak as I walk into the room.

"Welcome back Agent Vaughn, as you can see Marshall and Dixon have joined us here." He gestures to the agents and I nod while talking my seat. "We have some Intel on Sloane's location since the Alliance has fallen, we are looking into it and so far it seems correct. With that being said Agents, Vaughn, Weiss, Dixon and Carter you all are on stand by to leave the moment we get word. Go home and pack. Meet back here at 7 am unless told other wise. I want this man brought in. That's all." With that he leaves the room followed by the other agents except Weiss and Jack.

"Agent Vaughn, may I see you for a second." Jack asks and I am now shaking. He must have seen his daughter and I kiss, hell everyone in the building saw us and to tell the truth, aside for being Sydney's father his man scares me to death. I mean he has so many unknown connections...

"Umm... Yes sir" with that Weiss leaves and now it is just me and the wrath of Jack Bristow.

"Well...since you seem to be my daughters new...companion I just wanted to know how she was doing?"

'Companion? Wow that's not good at least he didn't day lover or something like that...even though we are technically not lovers...yet...'

"Well Jack why don't you call her and ask yourself?" I am sure that was not a good move towards his good side but...what can I say, I don't want to be in the middle of this any more then I am already

"Yes, see Agent Vaughn my daughter does not want me around now that she has you." this comes out in an old weary voice, that I have never heard for this man. And I am suddenly feeling sorry for him; all he wants is a daughter to love.

"Jack, as much as you may not approve of me and your daughter's relationship, she is a grown woman who can make her own choices now. I am sure that if you don't let her choices get in the way either will she, so before you ask me to be your messenger, why not show Sydney that you support her instead of insulting her." With nothing left to say I walk our and head towards my car. As soon as I get in my cell phone starts to ring.

"Agent Vaughn" I greet seeing as it is an issued CIA phone.

"Yes, Agent Vaughn. I was wondering if you could help me?" the second I hear her familiar voice I decide to play along.

"Yes Mrs. how may I help you?"

"Well my CIA boyfriend went to work this morning and I have called him two times already but he hasn't answered. Maybe you can help me locate him?"

"Yes, I have news, there was a debriefing and then he was sent home early." I explain

"Really? Because I am standing in his kitchen and he is not here."

"Well kitchen you say...what are you wearing?"

"Vaughn!" She pouts, "You just ruined the game. Where are you, I miss you." She wines making me smile at her childish side.

"I am on my way home. I will see you in 10 minutes...you know I miss you too but...you never answered my question...what are you wearing?"

"Actually, I took a shower then noticed I had no more clean clothes of my own so I am wearing some of your sweats."

"Well. Don't change or move. I am on my way bye." I tease hanging up

"Ok bye" she laughs.

S. POV

As I wait for Michael, I realize I have a huge grin on my face; one I haven't had in years. Even though the alliance was only taken down less then a week ago and my life was changed for the better, for once. I know that is not what put this smile on my face...I know in my heart that it's because of Vaughn. I can't help but smile when I think of him. I love that he's my safety, I love his dimpled smile that matches mine...I love his hypnotic green eyes, his sandy colored hair, the stubble he gets on his face when he doesn't shave...but I love more then just his looks. I love...Him. Yet the best part is that I know he loves me too. And I know he was going to tell me the night we went ice skating but yet again he know me. He knew I wasn't ready for that. Well I can't keep it inside anymore I have to tell him. That's it I've made up my mind. I will tell him tonight and I am going to make dinner, even though we are supposed to go out. This is going to be a night to remember.

As I pick up the phone to tell Francie I need her to go out tonight the front door opens.

"Hey beautiful" he says as he walks up to me and kisses me fully. His sweet actions make my heart soar with love.

"Hey, not that I am not glade to see you but what are you doing here so early...you were only at work for like three hours."

"Oh yeah, well we may have a lead on Sloane so we were told to go home, pack and wait by the phone pretty much, so... here I am." We just stand there holding each other for a minute both lost in out own thoughts.

"So, then your on call right?"

"Yeah sorry..." he starts to apologize but I know it is not his fault. It comes with the nature of the job.

"Don't apologize Vaughn it's not your fault...I made plans anyway. I know you said we would go out but I wanted to be alone...so we could talk."

"Yeah?...okay sounds good, anything in specific you wanted to talk about?"

"Umm...maybe, we'll talk about it later though. You should pack then we can do something. I am going to leave around three so I can get ready."

"Ok, and what are we going to do?" he asks suggestively

"Vaughn!" I whine, "I am going to make dinner and we are going to eat it."

"Ok, ok, yes mame, so what do you what to do now? We have...like four hours."

"I don't know...we have already gone everywhere this week." I joke.

"How about we just hang out around here?

"Ok"

For four hours we just talk, watch a movie and my favorite part made out. When I get home Francie and Will were just about to leave.

"Hey, we were just leaving. Have fun tonight Syd."

"Thanks Fran. You too!"

"Hey one last question, why did you want us to leave?" she asks suggestively.

"Fran! Nothing like that I just wanted to make him a nice dinner and talk."

"Yeah talk." Will finally speaks. Sending him a warning look I readdress Francie.

"I am planning on telling him I love him tonight and I don't want to be at some noise restaurant."

"Really? Wow that's wonderful Syd, you deserve to be happy again. Well were leaving now. Come on, Will let's go." With that she shoves him out the door.

"Bye guys." I call to them as the get in the car and leave.

Three hours later I am dressed, with much debate over what to wear, dinner is made, and I am finishing up my make up when the doorbell rings. I am so excited and petrified at the same time. As I run towards the door my thoughts wander 'I know he loves me but is it as much as I love him? He is my everything, how could he see me the same way?'

Same time- V. POV

Syd just left and I miss her already. I have never been like this but, then again I have never been so deeply in love. She has become my life. My need to live, my breath. Every time she is not near me I think of her. All of this scares me because I need her so much but...how does she feel about me? I know she cares about me but does she need me just as badly as I do her? I decide that I should just stop driving my self crazy and go get dressed. I know I still have three more hours but I need to shower, pack and pick up a few things at the corner market before I go to her house. When I am finally ready I strip by to get some wine and flowers for tonight and head over. I don't know yet what she has planed, but I can't wait to find out. When I ring the doorbell I hear her funning through the house. When it flies open I am in shock. She is by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She gives me a kiss and let's me in. I pull her back to me after setting the wine and flowers down and whisper in her ear...

"Sydney, you look wonderful!" Before I give her another kiss, but this one is deeper, more meaningful.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad your self Mister Vaughn." She teases after we come up for air, her voice matching the same volume as mine did.

"I missed you." I say softly

"Me too." she laughs

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that we were only apart for three hours and look at us. Hey did I see you brought me flowers?" she squeals, looking to the table where the flowers lay.

"Who said they were for you, maybe I brought them for Fran." I tease earning me a playful slap form Syd on my arm.

"Very funny Mister Vaughn, you just lost your self a free dinner." She says as she moves away from me to the oven. I walk up behind her with the flowers in my hand and wrap one arm around her while the other holds the flowers in front of her.

"Well I guess you can have them, Francie does have a boyfriend and I wouldn't want Will to be jealous of anything... so what's for dinner?" she just laughs and turns around to face me.

"Well that's very considerate of you, thanks."

"Is that pasta I see?" I ask excited

"Yes, it is...you really only have a one track mind don't you?"

"Well actually it's a two track, but ones always thinking about you."

"Well that's good to know 'she gives me a kiss' what kind of wine did you bring?"

"Now how's the one with the one track mind?" I tease. "um...I brought a white wine." (A/N: I am not old enough to drink and therefore know very little about wine, beer or any other alcoholic beverage, so please bare with me on this.) As soon as the words leave my mouth she scrunches up her nose in discus.

"What don't tell me you don't like white wine?" I ask laughing at her.

"No, I do I just want read tonight, there's some red wine over there and glasses over there. Could you pour me some and what ever you want?" she asks while pointing everything out to me.

"Sure, we'll save the white wine for another night."

"Ok" she replies while setting the table, which has lit candles on it. As I look around I notice the whole house has a very romantic feel. The lights are turned down. Candles are lit, and if I listen carefully I can hear music playing softly.

We sit down at dinner across from each other at the small wooden table but I find there to be too much distance between us so I move my chair around and sit diagonally form her.

"There was to much distance." I state simply and she just grins and nods.

"That's what I thought too."

We eat and have an easy conversation, before I remember there was something she wanted to talk about.

"Hey Syd, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Later" she replies and goes back to our earlier conversation.

S. POV

20 minutes later we are done eating and are still just talking about the small things we have been wanting to ask for the past year and a half but never had the opportunity and sipping our wine, which we have almost finished off.

"You did not?" I laugh at his story about him and Eric at a party in college.

"Swear to god, and the next morning I didn't remember the events of the night before, Eric and Tom had to tell me about it.

"Well I don't know if I still believe it. I mean Eric is always making up stories.

"Ya, ya, ya well it happened because I had the bruises to prove it for a week. He grins and I can't help but reach over and play with his hair, then his chin dimple, another thing I love so much about him. He takes my hand from his face, kisses it and then stands up pulling me with him.

"Let's go to the couch, come on" he grabs his wine glass and the bottle with his free hand he leads us over to the couch, then sits down pulling me on top of him.

"Vaughn, you're going to spill my wine." I complain

"It's worth it though right?" he replies before kissing me senseless. It takes me a full minute to recover before I can answer.

"Not if I have to pay to get the furniture and this dress cleaned." I tease, I love that in only this short amount of time we fell so comfortable with each other.

"Well, it's worth it to me." he says kissing me again. After we break I can't take it any more I have to tell him and now.

"Vaughn, can I tell you something?"

"Anything!" and looking into his eyes I could tell I really could of told him anything and he would understand. So taking a deep breath I go on.

"Vaughn, I know it's only been like a week but I wanted to tell you..." just then the shrill sounds of his cell cuts me off. He glances at his phone and then sends me an apologetic glance before hitting the accept call button.

A/N so? What do you all think? PLEASE review and let me know again sorry this chapter took me so long to get up I will have the next chapter up ASAP. I made this chapter longer then any other chapter I've done so hope that makes it worth the wait a little lol. Why not guess what you think is going to happen; I like to know what you all think is going to happen (of course this is pre-written but still)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am SOOO SORRY this took so long to get up, but I kind of typed the wrong chapter up so I had to re-type this. Thanks for staying with me on this and all the wonderful review they really help me update faster. This is one of my fav. Chapters so hope you Enjoy! lizzy

Mgsteriouscharm- Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing and hope you like this chapter

Octopus1738- Thanks, I love writing it for you all. Please keep up the wonderful reviews and btw love your username lol, have you ever heard the little kid song octopus?

lec-No I don't love cliffhangers I just think there more fun lol. Thanks for the review!

Alias-syndey93001- lol you know me but now em and you know iam evil why would you think differently? Lol

Aliasobsessed89- idk about that kit chick anymore lol j/king she's cool I guess I mean she did beta this for me! Lol j/king wub ya Little LLT. (and just cus you said it to me) keep reviewing! lol

Chapter 8

S. POV

- - - -

"Vaughn, I know it's only been like a week but I wanted to tell you..." just then the shrill sounds of his cell cut me off. He glances at his phone and then sends me an apologetic glance before hitting the accept call button.

- - - -

"Vaughn here… ya… ok got it…bye." Vaughn looks at me apologetically. "Sorry Syd they got a lead not only on Sloane but also Sark and your mother. I have to go, they are currently locating more available agents then we leave. Sorry I don't know how long I'll be gone. I don't know if I'll get a chance to call you, so I guess I'll see you when I get back. I'll miss you." He says moving in to give me a goodbye kiss, before he remembers something.

"Oh, what were you saying before?"

"Umm…" I can't tell him now, not when he's getting ready to leave. "Nothing, we'll talk later. Hey! Something just occurred to me, you said they need more agents for this op, I'll go." As soon as I have finished talking he immediately starts.

"No Syd, you're not going!"

"What, this is not your decision, I am going! God, Vaughn how can you even think I wouldn't go. You may not get this but all of them have destroyed my life, they took it away from me, betrayed me, Vaughn I am not going to just sit here knowing where they are." By now I am standing across the room yelling at him, out of all people I know, I though he would be the one to understand.

V. POV

I know Sydney feels the need to go and I understand why, but I don't want her to go mostly for my own selfish reasons. If she were to get hurt, even after a week, I know I wouldn't be able to live without her. I know I can't lose her, so taking a cautious step towards her I try to explain.

"Syd…I know what they did and took from you and I understand why you want to be a part of this mission. I really do, and I've never wanted to stand in your way it's just…this mission…it's extremely dangerous and if you… I couldn't…I can't handle it if you were to get hurt in this. I am sorry. However I know your stubborn and will go anyways, so as much as I don't want you to go, it is your decision and I will support you Syd, I am sorry." Standing in front of her, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, before searching her eyes where I can tell she's still set on going.

"Hurry up, go pack." I sigh, now she is just staring at me dumbfounded. Finally she leans forward kiss' me on the cheek then whispers in my ear, the 3 words I've been longing to hear her say.

"I love you, Vaughn did you know that?"

"God Syd, I love you too." I whisper back before kissing her passionately. However when we break apart I am brought back to reality.

"As much as I don't want to we have to go Syd, go pack I'll call Kendall and let him know your coming." With that she walks off to her bedroom and I call Kendall, while blowing out the candles before she reappears with her suitcase and we head to the air field.

- - - -

S. POV-

As I quickly pack for this op I am so excited. Not about the mission it's self, which I am a little worried about, but about the fact that I just told Michael C. Vaughn that I love him and he said it back. If someone had told me even two weeks ago that my life would be this perfect I don't think I would have believed them. In fact I know I wouldn't have, the alliance was still around, me and Vaughn were still just handler and asset, well not that we ever really were _just _handler and asset, but we were still living in the shadows of lies.

Finally packed I head out to the living room where Vaughn is blowing out the last of the candles. Looking around I decide that everything else can wait till later, so we head off to the air strip.

The car ride is silent as we are both just thinking about this op. Once on the plane we meet up with my father, Dixon, Weiss, Kendall, and several other agents that I have only worked with once or twice. As soon as we enter all eyes are on the two of us as my dad approaches.

"Sydney" he says with a slight nod and then addresses Vaughn.

"Agent Vaughn, what is she doing here, she is supposed to be off duty."

Why does my dad always tread me like a child, and why does he always try to find a way to blame everything on Vaughn?

"Dad, this was not Vaughn's decision. It was mine and I am going to involved in this op, there is nothing you can do about that, now excuse us we have to be briefed as do you." With that said I grab Vaughn's hand, who seems a little surprised by both my words and my actions, and lead him to two empty seats. When my father also takes his Kendall begins.

"Alright, now that everyone's here let's begin. Since we wanted to move on this Intel as quickly as possible we didn't have time for a proper briefing, hence my being here. We received Intel on Echelon conforming the location of Sloane and Derevko's new facility. We believe Sark is also present along with at least 20 armed guards. Our first objective is to apprehend Sloane, Derevko and Sark. Our second objective is to recover any Intel or artifacts found. Agents Weiss, Marten, Vaughn, Dixon and Bristows you're on point. Agents Newman and Flinkman, who are at headquarter are on tech. Everyone else is to secure the facility and are our backup team. That's all for now and good luck. Agent Sydney Bristow may I speak for you for a second.

As I stand to go talk to Kendall I feel like I am back in middle school and I am that kid that just got called from class to report to the principles office, as all eyes are on me.

"Yes, sir?" I reply steadily, not giving anything away.

"Agent Bristow, you were not active this week, so I was wondering why you volunteered for this op. It will be extremely dangerous."

"I know sir, but I don't think you understand, Derevko and Sloane have taken so much from me and I am going to be part of the team to bring them in."

"Fair enough, that's all."

Without another word I turn on my heels and head back to my seat. As soon as Vaughn is in view I see the worry on his face.

"Hey, Syd you ok? What did Kendall want?" he asks as I slide back into my seat.

"I am fine, he just wanted to know why I wanted to go on this Op." we spend the first half of our three hour flight in silence till I break it.

"Vaughn, I was thinking…maybe when Sloane is in custody I should tell Francie what I…we do. I hate lying to her all the time and with Sloane no longer free I wouldn't have a reason to lie. What do you think…I don't know…what if she doesn't want to be friends anymore after…"

"Syd!" Vaughn's gentle voice stops me as he lays his hand over mine.

"I think you should do whatever you think is right and I know if you did tell her she would come around. Whatever you decide I'll help you, you don't have to do this alone ok?"

"Thanks." I want to say more but no words seem to come to let him know how grateful I am.

Again we fall back into our content silence until we land. As soon as we land Kendall tells us we are to meet the rest of the team at the tactical vans and helicopter out side, alone with all the other equipment needed to successfully complete this mission. I can feel Vaughn's eyes on me while we put on out tactical gear, and review the mission specks one last time. This operation would be considered relatively easy had we been dealing with any other fugitives.

We load into the helicopter as the backup team gets into the vans. The point team, us. Will drop in first and only if something goes wrong, which is inevitable considering who were dealing with, will the backup team move in. Again I sit next to Vaughn on the plane, only this time on a cold steel bench.

I can tell he's still not happy about me being here but I know he understands why I am. The last couple of day's I've been thinking about leaving the CIA after we catch Sloane and Derevko and after tonight that dream might become a reality.

I am shaken from my daydream as Vaughn calls my name, by the sound of his voice I can tell it's not the first time he has tried to get my attention.

"Hey, Syd you okay?"

"Umm, ya. Fine." I say looking away hoping he'll believe me.

"Syd, what's wrong?" he asks in a warning tone. Crap how does he always know. I wasn't even looking at him this time, but the last few days we've opened up to each other and promised not to keep secrets anymore, but I don't want to talk about it here or now.

"Nothing's wrong Vaughn. I was just thinking." By now my dad, Weiss, and a few other agents are looking at us.

"Look we'll talk later ok." I plead with him to just drop it for now. I am Sydney Bristow, Super-Spy I am not supposed to have dreams, or feelings and I hate looking weak in front of people, especially other agents or enemies. Vaughn is the one exception to my silent rule with my self. Finally looking around he sees the other agents attention is on us so he just nods.

"Ok, later"

Luckily for me the pilot announces we only have 5 more minutes till drop time.

TBC….

Please review and let me know what ya think. Next chapter is all spyish lol


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey, So sorry I took so long but I have chapter 10 done so I'll post that next week! (if anyone's still reading this that is!) Thanks all of you who have read this and keep me going! I love to see your reactions, read your input/suggestions and to read your crazy idea's about what's going to happen! Please leave feed back on the mission stuff cus I am so unsure about it!

Lil Aussie Alias Chick: you might not be saying that after this chapter!

TeamMeredith007: Well I didn't hurt Syd, but I can tell you, you wont like the ending to this chapter

Octopus 1738: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Kit: I Love you and I Miss you! Soooooooooo much!

**Recap**: (cus we have all forgotten what's happened) SD-6 was taken down...  
Vaughn took Syd to his place...  
Vaughn meets Fran...  
They said I LOVE YOU to each other!...  
and now they are going on a mission together to capture Sloane, Derevko and Sark.

Ok so this wasn't didn't get sent to my beta so sorry for all the mistakes I am sure you'll find!

**Chapter 9**

V. POV

As I am plummeting towards the earth in the night sky my mind is not set on the op but once again on Sydney and even though she's in my line of sight I feel helpless. There's not much a man can do to keep his girlfriend safe at 20,000 feet above ground. As soon as my feet hit the ground I make my way over to where she landed. Once by her side my over protectiveness kicks in again.  
"You ok?" I know she's done this a thousand times but I can't help it. It's been my job for 2 years to protect her and now that's she's mine I don't want that to change.  
"Vaughn I am fine, really, look I know you're worried but don't be. I trust you with my life Vaughn and with you here I know nothing will happen." She then turns and walks away to join the rest of the agents waiting before adding over her shoulder  
"Besides you're my guardian angle"

"Boy scout in place"  
"Mountaineer in place"  
"Alright move in" I hear the crackling voice in my ear say as I see Sydney moving towards the side door.

S. POV  
We quietly make our way inside the facility, but when we encounter no guards, I glance over at Vaughn and we silently agree something is going on.

"Base camp, this is mountaineer. We are inside and reporting no guards, proceeding as planned. "

"Copy that, proceed with caution. With that I turn off my comm, as to not alert anyone to our presence.  
We wind our way through the dark, cold, stone walls, with me in the lead. The whole building reminds me of Sd-6's 'conversation level'. Itching down the hall I hear voices in the distance and stop. Vaughn, not paying attention, runs into me and when I turn to glare at him he just grins and mouths 'sorry'. Turning back around towards the voices I easily identify two of the many yelling voices.

"Vaughn, that's Sloane and Sark I hear, can you tell what their yelling about?" Pausing a moment, I again listen in.

"It sounds like it has to do with a rambaldi device, why I am I not surprised." Deciding it's time for the backup team to move in I switch my comm. back on.

"Come in base camp, requesting B team to move in, surround the perimeter tighter, there seems to be contacts of the target here as well."

"Copy that, B team move up." I hear Kendall's voice command.

Vaughn and I continue with our guns raised, ready to fire.

When we reach the door way, I quietly pear around the door frame. Inside there's at least 15 security guards, Sloane, Sark, Derevko, Anna Espinosa, Mckenas Cole, and the newest terrorist to appear in the last 6 months, Lauren Reed, all are sitting around a conference table. Screens surround the room. On one of the monitors sits a picture of an unknown Rambaldi device, which I am only able to identify as one because of the eye of Rambaldi symbol imprinted into the foreign looking device. On another screen sits a picture of a woman, she looks to be around my age, with long dark hair, brown eyes and the word Saint Aidan printed underneath another photo, this one of a tall, slender, older man.

After I tell Vaughn what were up against, my dad's voice fills my ear, saying him and the rest of the team is in place and the rest of the building looks clear. Before shutting off my com again we arrange to have then met us up with us outside of the room. When they arrive, we quickly but quietly move in. The next thing I know there's bullets flying all over the room and I am not sure where they are coming from anymore. At this point I am thanking god I wore my bulletproof vest along with the rest of the team. Seconds later about ten of the security men are down and Anna, Cole, Sark, and Sloane are all being cuffed.

Three men advance on me. Out of ammo I have no choice but to fight them off in hand-to-hand combat. After delivering many blows and receiving two to the head, at least four to the stomach, the three men are out. Turning around to assess my surroundings I turn just in time to witness the horrifying scene playing out in front of me. Vaughn's head snaps back into the wall, with a sickening thud, from the punch he just received to the jaw. However that's nothing compared to seeing the goon pull out a secondary gun and aim it at your boyfriend's head, while he struggles to get back up. Everything seems to be flashing slowly in front of me, as if in slow motion. Finally snapping out of my daze I lunge at the guy taking him down just as I hear the loud pop of his gun. Picking my self up off the floor after delivering an elbow to this creeps head. My eye's immediately find Vaughn's limp form lying on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

EKK. I am such a bad poster! I am SOOOOO sorry all, I know u all must hate me now. I've done a little summary of what's happened so far because lets face it we've all forgotten (that includes me too lol) Hope you all enjoy and I am working on more updates

Please review and tell me what you think because I am VERY unsure of the action parts **hides** I love you all for your wonderful reviews so far!!

Oh and also there is some medical lingo in this chapter, which I know very little of/about so if something is wrong sorry! If you tell me what it really is I would be happy for fix it for you all.

Gonnabfamous07- Thanks, I am glad you like it. Sorry about the long wait.

Mischa- yea, sorry about that cringe

**Summary: **

Syd and Vaughn took down SD-6 and KISSED!! (awww) Then Vaughn took Syd back to his place where they got some much needed sleep (and yes they REALLY SLEPT) Next they went to talk to Fran, and Fran got to meet Vaughn. Syd and Vaughn just spent time together (finally), because Vaughn took some time off to take care of Syd, But… They got a Lead on Sloane, Derevko and Sark. Being the good CIA agents they are Syd and Vaughn went off on a mission to capture them all, where Syd saw a picture of a young women on a screen with some kind of rambaldi link.(very descriptive I know) Who the girl is, is still unknown. And lastly there was the fight where….

Everything seems to be flashing slowly in front of me, as in slow motion. Finally snapping out of my daze I lunge at the guy taking him down just as I hear the loud pop of his gun. Picking my self up off the floor after delivering an elbow to this creeps head. My eye's immediately find Vaughn's limp form lying on the floor.

**Chapter 10 **

**Syd's POV **

He's holding his left leg. Rushing to his side I notice he's still conscious, quickly I fumble with my coms and call for the medic in the back up team. Once done with that I gently place my hands against his wounded thigh in an unsuccessful attempt to keep it form bleeding out. A few minutes later the medic appears at my side, Vaughn reaches for my hand, however I can tell he's going to lose conciseness soon, my hand leaves imprints on his black t-shirt and his hands, staining them red with blood as well. Once the medic team has his leg banged, we're loaded into a black tactical van and taken to the nearest CIA affiliated hospital.

Once we arrive Vaughn is taken off through the wide double doors, leaving me staring at the swinging plastic sign reading employees'only. I vaguely hear my dad talking to the doctors, but nothing they say makes much sense to me right now. I feel a hand on my shoulder turning I come face to face my dad, and just fall into his arms quietly crying. At first he just stands there unresponsive; soon however he wraps me in his arms like he did some many times before when I was a little girl. After regaining a slight amount of control I slowly pull away as I notice Weiss and Dixon sitting in the near by waiting room. My dad leads me over and wordlessly I take a set next to Dixon, and across from Eric. It's another hour, 15 minutes and 20 seconds later, I know because I was watching the hypnotic ticking of the clock hands, before the doctor approaches us.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Guidotti and I am Mr. Michael Vaughn's doctor, which one of you do I report his status to?" He looks to my dad, probably because he's the oldest so the doctor must assume he'd be the one in charge here, which is correct.

"Yes, I am Jack Bristow and I am the senior agent here, however we would all like to hear agents Vaughn's status." My dad responds, shocking all of us. I never would have thoughtmy dad woulddo this for me, but I guess he figures I'll just find my own ways if he shuts me out.

"Ok, please follow me to my office then." Dr. Guidotti responds dryly. You would thinking after years of training to read people I would be able to read this man standing in front of me, however as of now I still have no clue what to expect of the news he's about to deliver, which only frustrates me more. Once in the office the doctor, my dad and I sit, seeing how there are only 3 chairs in the room, and when everyone else gets settled the doctor begins.

"Mr. Vaughn was shoot in the left thigh, as you all know, the bullet did rupture the femoral, a major vein in the leg that delivers blood back to the heart, causing the heart to be deprived of blood when damaged. However, because you all were able to get him medical treatment so quickly he did not loss a large enough amount of blood to leave any permanent damage. As of now we have removed the bullet and stitched the wound together. He's stable at the moment but still under the influence of many sedatives. We do expect him to be alert by tomorrow afternoon. Are there any questions you have for me at this time?" he finished while looking over his notes one last time.

"No, can I go see him now?" I ask

"Yes, I'll take you all to his room now." He responds to my father while standing to leave the office. We start down the stark, white halls for a while, taking many turns before we come to a halt in front of a door marked with two bold black numbers, reading **47. **The doctor leaves us outside the room as he turns to tend to his many other patients. Turning to face the others, mainly to stall time and gain some strength, I receive a small reassuring smile from them all. After a few minutes of complete silence my father turns to open the door and leads the way inside.

Once inside I finally get a glance at Vaughn and my stomach does flip flops as my face surlier turns pail. Vaughn is lying in a standard white hospital bed, an IV running out of one hand, while an oxygen mask lies over his mouth aiding him to breathe. His left leg hangs suspended in a sling from the ceiling covered from toe to thigh in white medical gaze. As my eyes once again move to rest on his face I notice it is almost the same sickening color of the stark white hospital sheets.

It's not till I feel Eric's hand on my shoulder that I realize I have stopped in the doorway. He leads me over towards the bed slowly and I take the seat beside it. Soon after sitting down my dad and Dixon excuse themselves and exit the room. Looking over at Weiss I can see the pain etched onto his face and realize this must be hard on him as well. We sit in silence for a long moment till a nurse comes in to check on Vaughn's vital signs. Eric exits the room with the nurse mumbling something about updating the others, but I really think he did it to give me some time alone with Vaughn. Gently moving up to sit on the edge of the bed I take his hand in mine and quietly plead with him to come back to me.

Later that evening my father tries to get me to go with him and the others to the hotel, however I insist on staying with Vaughn and finally my desire is granted. Once they all leave I resume my place on the bed till around 2 am when sleep threatens to overcome me. Deciding to gently lie down on the bed I quickly fall asleep next to Vaughn, where I belong.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thanks to Nelope and S for the reviews! I know it's been a long time since i've updated but i hope at least some of you are still reading this! Sorry it's kind of short but schools been keeping me very busy! I hope you all Enjoy!

V. POV

My head is pounding and my eyes seem to be sealed shut but my instincts tell me I am not on a hard cement floor, but in a bed. Even through the throbbing in my leg I can still detect the newly familiar weight on my right arm - Sydney's head. However that would mean Sydney is lying with me but that can't be right, can it? Deciding to look around I slowly force my eyes open, however, they quickly snap shut again. The walls I managed to see were blindingly bright and I can now hear the beeping of monitors, which implies I am in the hospital. Thinking back I try to remember what had happened that led me here, and then it all clicks into place. Syd and I went in to capture Derevko and the others when I was knocked down and shot. I remember seeing Sydney tackling the guard that had shot me and now waking up here.

Forcing my eyes open again I blink a few times desperately trying to keep them open this time, needing to ask someone how Sydney is and to fill in the missing blanks. On my third try I succeed and catch a glimpse of brown hair to my right. Turning my head curiously I find Sydney sleeping peacefully, with her head resting on my right shoulder. Her face conveys that of worry and I can tell by her breathing that she is in a deep sleep, meaning she hasn't slept well recently.

It's not until I lean down to gently kiss her forehead that I notice the mask covering my face. Just as I reach up to take it off the door opens and a male doctor looking to be around my age enters. Strangely he looks familiar to me and when he speaks all the memories come back.

"Hey buddy, remember me? Man I haven't seen you in what 2 years?" It was more of a statement than a question, because we both remember the last time we talked. It was after I stopped playing hockey with the guys. In other words the day Sydney Bristow walked into my office.

"Hey Nick, of course I remember you, what's going on?" I reply only after he has taken the face mask off.

"Well nothing much compared to you, what's this about? You get shot and the girls are all over you man. I am a doctor; we're supposed to be the ones with all the hot girls surrounding us." He teases, while glancing down at Sydney.

Nick and I have always been good friends from the first day we met. It was the first day of college and I had just gotten to the place I would call home for the next year when a tall, brown haired man walked in behind me, followed by a surprisingly slim Eric Weiss. That night we all went out to play some hockey and enjoy a few beers as a sort of roommate bonding type thing. After that night we would do the same thing very weekend that is until October first.

"Well is this the girl Eric told me you ditched us for," he laughs then adds a wink just to show he is kidding. "I would have done the same thing," he says glancing down once more to the beauty sleeping in my bed.

"I didn't ditch you, besides two weeks later you moved up north to become, and I quote, 'the greatest brain surgeon ever', what happened to that?"

Holding up his left ring finger he says "I got married, that's what happened to that." By now he has a grin across his face as my own clearly shows my shock.

"What? You got married?"

"Yeah, well I tried to call you but you and Eric were out of town, or so I was told by your work receptionist." Nick said a little sarcastically for he is one of the few people I've told about what I really do for a living.

"Well Congratulations man, when I do get out of here? I have to meet this chick."

"Ok, but sorry to break it to you but you're not going anywhere for a while. The bullet ruptured your femoral, the major blood supply to the heart located in the leg. You also managed to damage the local tendons and muscles in the area. You have a few bruised ribs and a mild concussion as well. You're going to need to rest and allow time to heal, you're also probably going to need therapy to regain some strength and movement back. We'll talk about that later on though," he concludes with a sigh.

"Yeah, ok what time is it?"

"About 10 o'clock am. You should really try and get some sleep like that girl of yours, and I'll be back later to check on you." With that he walked out the door.


End file.
